Hasta el infierno por amor
by thayCVB
Summary: Moa del Trono es un ángel de Lucifer que debe luchar para volver a tener la gloria del cielo... ¿pero qué ha ocurrido antes de todo esto? ¿Qué empujó a este ángel a convertirse en lo que es? Advertencia: Yaoi.


No me pregunten de donde me surgió la idea xD no sé si fue de tanto ver la película de Lucifer —me la aguanté en francés, japo y español—, por haber oído mucho "Tourniquet" o simplemente por lo mucho que me gustó ese precioso angelito llamado Moa del Trono ^^ sea cual fuere la razón en realidad, supongo que no importa xD ¡porque aquí vengo, pues, con otro fic!

^^ realmente me fue recontra-jodido definir la personalidad de Moa, ya que, como la mayoría de los personajes en las pelis de Saint Seiya, no tienen historia ni nada similar de la cual uno pueda partir, así que tuve que ingeniármelas e inventarle una.

Bueno, ahora, como siempre, las advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

**4- Atención: a pesar de que los conocemos como Moa del Trono y Belcebú de Serafín, debido a su pasado ellos se llaman por sus antiguos nombres celestiales, que significan Asaliah "Dios justo que señala la verdad" y Leuviah "Dios que socorre a los pecadores"**

¡Disfruten, pues!

**Hasta el infierno por amor**

Una sombra entró a un oscuro recinto. La sombra, que tenía un contorno delicado, se dejó caer, al parecer, exhausta; pero la verdad, no era solo cansancio la que le impulsó a dejarse caer de esa manera. Si, en parte lo era, pero también había otras causas.

La sombra lloraba amargamente; extrañaba su antiguo hábitat: el cielo.

— ¿Por qué, mi Señor Gran Ángel…? — murmuraba en la semioscuridad del recinto —. Sólo quise defenderlo, no quería que sufriera; ¿acaso no nos enseñaste que debemos proteger al prójimo y perdonarlo?

El piso se humedeció con las lágrimas que arrojaba aquel desconsolado ser.

—Sabes lo mucho que odiaba las guerras, y eso incluye, naturalmente, las guerras entre nosotros. Siempre.

A su mente, fresca aún —no había pasado ni un mes desde que lo expulsaron del cielo, y recién Lucifer lo había reclutado en su armada— acudieron los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, cuando no se llamaba Moa, sino Leuviah1…

—_Joven Asaliah_2_; ¿por qué has osado entorpecer la misión de Leuviah?_

_El acusado no respondía, visiblemente azorado. Leuviah pudo percibir su angustia, por lo que saltó para defenderlo._

—_Mi señor, permítame asumir la culpa de mi compañero._

_Desde el puesto de los acusados, Asaliah lo miró atónito; ¿por qué lo defendía? ¿Por qué? ¿No debería estar en su contra, en vez de defenderle?_

_El Gran Ángel —el encargado de los juicios en nombre del supremo Creador— miró a Leuviah con severidad._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, joven Leuviah? ¿Acaso no entiendes que Asaliah, con su envidia, destrozó todo lo que tu amor construyó con tanto esfuerzo?_

_Leuviah no se dejó amilanar._

— _¿Es que acaso no lo ve, mi Señor? Los ángeles somos seres de amor. No puedo dejar que mi compañero sufra solo —juntó sus manos en actitud de plegaria —. Por favor, ¡perdónele la vida!_

—_Lo siento, Leuviah, pero no podrá ser. — dijo el Gran Ángel, inflexible —. Interponerse en las labores encomendadas por el Supremo Creador a cualquiera de nosotros es un delito gravísimo. No sólo es traición hacia nuestro Regidor, sino hacia nuestra raza entera._

_La mirada de Leuviah adquirió un aire de absoluta solemnidad._

—_De ser así, mi Gran Señor, entonces somos dos ángeles los que seremos enjuiciados._

— _¿Qué quieres decir…? — El Supremo Ángel lo miró con las cejas enarcadas —. Joven Leuviah, nos has decepcionado: no sólo interfieres con el proceso de ajusticiamiento, sino que también encubres a un traidor. Entonces, si así es la cuestión, serás tratado como uno igual a Asaliah._

_Los ojos de Leuviah se abrieron en sorpresa; la palabra "traidor" le cayó como balde de agua fría._

— _¿Traidor?_

—_Así es. Como ambos son traidores, se les castigará como tales._

_Asaliah, indignado con aquello, apretó los dientes y se alzó para protestar enérgicamente:_

— _¡Esto es una injusticia, por todos los cielos!— Gritó — ¡Leuviah no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡El único criminal aquí soy yo!_

_Se armó un bullicio en la corte, porque otros ángeles también protestaron ante el hecho de que ajusticiaran a Leuviah sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo. Sin embargo, el Gran Ángel siguió inflexible, y se limitó a golpear el estrado._

— _¡Orden en la corte!_

_Cuando todos callaron, el juez prosiguió._

—_Asaliah, arderás en las llamas del infierno por los siglos de los siglos. No sentirás nada más que dolor, desgracia y tristeza — Luego miró a Leuviah —. Y tú, joven Leuviah, quedas sentenciado al exilio en la Tierra; estarás condenado a vivir en el eterno dolor silencioso. Nunca más volverás a sentir paz en tu corazón._

_Los ojos de Leuviah derramaron lágrimas de dolor._

— _¿Sólo por prevenir el sufrimiento de un compañero me consideran un traidor?_

— _¡No estás previniendo nada, Moa, sólo encubres a un traidor!— Insistió el Gran Ángel —. La sentencia será aplicada ahora mismo, ¡caso cerrado! Ahora asuman sus castigos, ángeles traidores._

_Cuando dijo esto, la melodía fúnebre del Ángelus comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar. Un enorme vacío se abrió bajo los pies de ambos ángeles, catapultándolos a sus respectivos destinos._

_«Cuanto lo siento, Asaliah…— pensó Leuviah, mientras caía directo a la Tierra, donde pasaría toda su eternidad; el dolor le taladró el pecho al oír el grito de su compañero que se precipitaba a las llamas del infierno —Lo siento tanto. No pude defenderte…»_

El dolor de aquellos recuerdos y aquellas injusticias inundó el corazón de Moa, aun delicado para aceptar esas durezas de la vida. Él, como un ángel lleno de amor, no tenía cabida el rencor ni la venganza; además, toda su vida lo habían conocido como "el que socorre a los pecadores", ya que uno de sus principales dones era su forma de ayudar a los pecadores arrepentidos a redimirse y encaminarse por la senda del bien. Lo que pensaba hacer con Asaliah justamente era eso: ayudarlo a redimirse. Jamás tuvo intención de encubrirlo ni nada, todo lo que quería era que le concedieran una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué? Dime, mi Gran Ángel ¿Por qué condenaste a tu siervo así?— Lloraba Moa, mirando hacia el cielo raso del oscuro recinto que le asignó el Gran Lucifer desde que lo reclutara en sus hordas de ángeles destructores. Todo era oscuro, frío, cruel; sólo provocaba que las depresiones del joven ángel se acentuaran más.

—Asaliah, no pude defenderte. No pude prevenir tu dolor. Sé que en algún lado de este infierno estás sufriendo. Puedo sentirlo, tal como sentí el dolor en tu corazón el día de tu juicio, y cuando te vi caer en picada directo al infierno.

Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Moa echó una ojeada en derredor: el recinto aún seguía oscuro y lúgubre, sin señales de vida.

—Le juré lealtad al Señor Lucifer, porque él me prometió un lugar mejor; empero, ni en eso hallo la verdadera felicidad; ¿acaso será como el Gran Ángel afirmó? ¿Será que de verdad estaré condenado a vivir eternamente infeliz, sin importar lo que me suceda?

Hizo un movimiento con su brazo, cubierto en seda color crema; un campo floreado apareció por todo el recinto.

— ¡Que la paz reine aquí! ¡Ya que no reina en mi corazón, al menos deja que reine en el recinto que supone ser mi nuevo hogar! — exclamó, con el rostro bañado de lágrimas. Creada la ilusión, la selló con su cosmos de modo que pudiese mantenerse todo lo que quisiera; de ese modo, el recinto sería un hermoso paraíso similar al que una vez fuera su morada celestial. Sabía que a lo mejor a Lucifer no le agradaría esto, pero mientras le fuese leal, supuso Moa, no representaría problema alguno.

Echado ahora en un lecho de flores, el ángel caído volvió a sumergirse en su remembranza del pasado, llegando esta vez a la segunda fase: su entrada al infierno.

— ¿Cómo pasó?

_Perdido en el vientre de la jungla de concreto —privado de la gracia y amor de su superior—, vagaba silencioso Leuviah entre los seres humanos. Sin embargo, éstos no lo percibían, por lo que pasaban a su lado en eterno silencio. A su vez, el ángel también les veía ir y venir. Con cada persona que pasaba de largo e indiferente a su dolor, progresivamente hizo que su corazón se llenara de pesadumbre._

_« ¿Es esto lo que tengo por defender a mi compañero? Asaliah, esto no es diferente al infierno al que has ido a parar…» pensaba Leuviah, colocando sus manos en posición de rezo. Siempre lo hacía para reconfortarse a sí mismo o entre sus compañeros._

_Día tras día, el ángel rogaba una y otra vez para que sus superiores se apiadasen de él y le concedieran entrada al cielo una vez más; que le devolviesen la gracia que una vez le arrebataron. Elevaba silenciosas plegarias al cielo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de desesperación, zozobra y desazón. Empero, en ningún momento sus plegarias fueron escuchadas._

_Un día, cuando el dolor y la silenciosa desesperación de Leuviah llegaron a su cúspide, una voz potente y fuerte se escuchó por todo el lugar._

—_Silencioso es tu dolor y silenciosa es tu desesperación, Leuviah del Trono, el que socorre a los pecadores al ayudarlos a redimirse —dijo la voz resonante — ¿Pero por qué ruegas a aquel que te expulsó injustamente?_

_Leuviah miró a todos lados, sobresaltado con la voz. En sus manos aún conservaba el gesto de rezar._

—_Quiero regresar…— dijo el joven ángel, intentando orar — quiero volver al cielo. Siento mucho dolor aquí…_

_Ahora se escuchó una risita, pero ésta provenía de la misma voz que le habló._

—_Sueñas, jovencito. Allá arriba jamás te perdonarán. Mucho que hablan del perdón, pero a la hora de la verdad, nunca lo ponen en práctica —la voz ahora se teñía de un cortante sarcasmo —. Demasiadas incoherencias con ellos mismos… ¡ja! Y luego hablan de virtud…_

_Se hizo el silencio momentáneamente. Leuviah creyó que se había ido. Sin embargo, en poco rato, el dueño de aquella voz imponente se materializó frente suyo._

— _¡S-señor Lucifer! —exclamó Leuviah al reconocerlo — ¿Qué hace usted en la Tierra? ¿También lo exiliaron como a mí?_

_Leuviah había escuchado hablar de él, de su extrema belleza e inteligencia que le habían hecho acreedor de un rango muy alto en el cielo; incluso se rumoreaba que era el "preferido" del Supremo Creador. Lo había visto un par de veces en la época en que recién ascendió a ser ángel del trono, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, Lucifer había sido expulsado de la morada celestial. Por eso Leuviah no lo había vuelto a ver nunca más…_

_Hasta ahora, que lo tenía en frente y conminándole a unírsele._

—_Yo también fui víctima del desprecio de nuestros semejantes — dijo Lucifer; su voz era penetrante, aún en la aparente indiferencia de los seres humanos —. Fui expulsado del cielo por tener ideales diferentes a los de mis semejantes._

_Leuviah se le quedó mirando entre admirativo y sorprendido, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirle. Se veía claramente en cada uno de sus rasgos que era un ángel mucho mayor que él e incluso que su compañero Asaliah._

—_Puedo ver en tus rasgos que eres un ángel aún demasiado joven como para ser expulsado de su reinado…— Lucifer arqueó una ceja, curioso — ¿Puedo saber el motivo?_

_Leuviah bajó la mirada, avergonzado; a pesar de que no debía arrepentirse por sólo desear el bien para su compañero Asaliah, no podía evitar azorarse ligeramente. Lucifer se le acercó y le tomó por el mentón, obligándole a alzar la mirada._

—_Estoy seguro que fue por una injusticia. — dijo, fijando sus ojos celestes en los grises de Leuviah —. Alguien tan joven y puro como tú no podía haber sido expulsado por algún crimen. Es imposible, más cuando se trata de alguien en cuyo corazón predomina el amor al prójimo._

_« ¿Cómo lo sabe? » Pensó. Entonces, Lucifer sonrió._

—_Lo sé por la experiencia, joven ángel._

_Leuviah se puso colorado, visiblemente avergonzado de que Lucifer leyera su mente; pero esto no pareció inquietarle al ángel mayor._

—_Ven conmigo, joven ángel, ¡formemos un séquito para recuperar lo que nos han arrebatado injustamente!_

_Repentinamente, para Leuviah le pareció que se le abrían los horizontes una vez más. Sonrió al ángel mayor._

—_Sí, señor._

_Siguió a Lucifer con rumbo desconocido…_

_Sin embargo, lo que Leuviah vio al entrar a la guarida de Lucifer fue algo completamente distinto a lo que estaba secretamente anhelando._

_Esperaba un lugar hermoso, algo que le recordara al cielo en la tierra; pero en donde estaba parecía cualquier cosa menos el cielo: horribles murallas de fuego llenaban el lugar; columnas de huesos por todos lados, piscinas de magma hirviendo, donde veía con ojos llenos de horror como arrojaban almas que gritaban presos de eterno dolor. El ángel se llevó las manos al rostro, temblando ¿Era acaso esto lo que él quería? ¿Acaso este pozo de dolor y oscuridad era lo que Lucifer le estaba prometiendo? ¿Acaso esto llenaría la sensación de vacío y soledad en Leuviah?_

—_Este es el infierno. —le dijo Lucifer, virándose hacia el ángel más joven. Al otro se le agrandaron los ojos, y recordó inmediatamente que éste justamente era el lugar al cual habían desterrado a su compañero Asaliah aquella vez._

—_Acá vamos a parar los ángeles que somos considerados "traidores" sólo por tener una visión diferente a nuestros semejantes — explicó Lucifer —. Aquí es dónde somos condenados a vivir: en medio del clamor de las llamas, sufriendo eternamente._

_Subieron una larga línea ascendente de puros escalones. Mientras lo hacían, Leuviah sentía como las brisas frías y calientes del infierno estremecían su piel, apenas cubierta con una suave túnica blanca. El cabello negro, lacio, caía por sus hombros y espalda, como negra cascada._

—_Sé lo que estás pensando, Leuviah del Trono — dijo Lucifer, mientras lo guiaba al pandemónium, donde estaba localizada su actual residencia —; pero esto sólo será temporal. No será nuestro hogar por siempre — afirmó enfáticamente, con una sonrisa autosuficiente y segura —. Pronto el cielo será nuestro una vez más, y lo gobernaremos con diferentes ideales. Todos esos que nos despreciaron serán historia ¿Comprendes bien, joven Leuviah?_

_Al ángel le entró horror ante la idea de una inminente guerra. No deseaba luchar; lo odiaba, lo detestaba, y así se lo hizo saber._

— _¡Pero yo jamás podría luchar, no me gusta la violencia, señor Lucifer!_

_El otro no respondió por unos segundos. Luego se volvió hacia Leuviah._

— _¿Acaso deseas quedarte a vivir en el eterno silencio de la tierra, o el dolor del infierno?_

_Su voz sonaba imponente, y muy autoritaria. Leuviah se sintió intimidado, por lo que retrocedió un poco. En cambio, Lucifer avanzó hacia él._

—_Joven Leuviah, ¡piénsalo! — le dijo —. Si te unes a mí, pronto nos abriremos paso al hogar del cual fuimos despojados, ¡volveremos al cielo!— se inclinó a la altura del joven ángel y le secó las lágrimas que aun bañaban su marfileño rostro —. Ya no tendrás que llorar por vivir en este horrible infierno ni sufrir la frialdad de la tierra. Volverás a ser feliz, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?_

_Aquello tocó cuerdas sensibles dentro de Leuviah, quien aún tenía frescos esos horribles días de desolación._

—_Yo te daré poder, Leuviah. Formarás parte de mi ejército de ángeles destructores y entre todos libraremos una batalla para recuperar lo que siempre nos perteneció. El cielo será un lugar donde reinaremos con justicia, donde nadie será castigado por pensar diferente, y donde el dolor y el sufrimiento no tendrán cabida alguna. —la sonrisa de Lucifer se hizo amplia y bastante cálida, al menos para Leuviah, que lo seguía viendo fijamente —. Sólo tenemos que luchar, Leuviah. Con la paz no arreglamos nada. Hay que luchar contra aquellos que nos oprimieron y nos echaron, ¡contra ellos será nuestra guerra!_

_Luchar, luchar; si toda su vida se había dedicado a la paz, ¿cómo pensaba Lucifer que iba a renunciar fácilmente a su pacifismo innato para abrazar la guerra? ¿Cómo hacerlo, si en su corazón sólo existía el perdón de los pecados y no había espacio para rencores?_

—_Sé que no es agradable para ti y no será fácil, pero el esfuerzo y la tribulación por la que pasarás tendrán su justa recompensa. Piensa, una vez que tengamos el reinado de los cielos nuevamente, podrás olvidar el tener que pelear y te contentarás nuevamente redimiendo a los pecadores y trayendo paz al mundo… ¿no es eso lo que realmente quieres, joven Leuviah?_

_El joven ángel asintió, aunque su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Lucifer se las volvió a secar con el dorso de su enorme mano. Aunque tenía garras, en ese momento era suave y gentil._

—_No deseo más lágrimas, Leuviah — sentenció —. Sólo prométeme lealtad… Y yo te daré las herramientas necesarias para luchar en base a tu antigua naturaleza celestial._

_El joven ángel volvió a asentir y le dedicó una sonrisa a su Señor. Satisfecho, Lucifer se enderezó nuevamente, y alzó su dedo, envolviendo a Leuviah en medio de una extraña nébula color violeta oscuro._

— _¿Qué es… todo esto?_

—_De aquí en adelante, te llamarás Moa del Trono, y formarás parte de mi séquito de ángeles destructores — dijo, con su voz imponente —. Tú que puedes ver en el corazón de los seres vivos, puedes ejecutarlos mientras sus ojos se fijan en aquello que más aman. Para ti, que eres misericordioso, ésta será tu mejor arma._

_Leuviah, asombrado, se miró el traje que ahora le cubría: la seda lo envolvía, pero estaba protegido por una sólida armadura rosa que brillaba aun en la penumbra._

—_A cambio de tu lealtad, no sólo conservarás tu pureza, sino también tu increíble belleza y amor por la tranquilidad. A su vez, todo esto servirá como arma para despistar y atraer a tus rivales…_

_Finalmente, Leuviah se arrodilló frente a Lucifer y le dijo en voz baja:_

—_Le juro solemnemente que seré su más fiel servidor y daré lo mejor de mí para llevar a buen puerto su noble labor, mi Gran Señor Lucifer._

—Y así fue…— susurró ahora al "paraíso" que había creado en base a su técnica más notoria: el crear ilusiones. Era un poder que Lucifer al parecer había despertado en él cuando le otorgó su armadura.

_Yo te daré las herramientas necesarias para luchar en base a tu antigua naturaleza celestial…_

Eso fue lo que había dicho. De hecho Moa sentía como fuertes ondas de energía manaban de sus manos. Se las llevó al corazón y miró en derredor, observando el paisaje que él mismo había creado.

—Entonces por eso soy capaz de proyectar este paraíso: porque es lo que todavía conservo en mi corazón, a pesar del dolor que me carcome.

Volvió a ponderar sobre la descripción de su modo de ataque.

_Tú que puedes ver en el corazón de los seres vivos, puedes ejecutarlos mientras sus ojos se fijan en aquello que más aman._

¿Ejecutar?

Esa palabra le traía escalofríos a Moa. Ejecutar era matar, asesinar. Algo totalmente contrario a su código y modo de vida. Pero acudieron nuevamente las palabras de Lucifer…

_Sólo tenemos que luchar, Leuviah. Con la paz no arreglamos nada. Hay que luchar contra aquellos que nos oprimieron y nos echaron, ¡contra ellos será nuestra guerra!_

Pero aun en el fondo, el joven ángel no terminaba de aceptar el concepto de "matar" para poder abrirse paso en el mundo. Recordó aquella vez cuando asistió a otro ángel en sus misiones de paz en dos países que se declararon guerra nuclear; ¿es que acaso era más importante derramar sangre que solucionar las cosas de un modo pacífico?

En ese instante, los recuerdos de su compañero Asaliah acudieron. Él, acusado de interferir en las labores de Moa en la tierra… ¿acaso tenía una filosofía diferente a la de sus semejantes? Todo era posible; sino, estaba el caso de Lucifer, que también fue expulsado por tener una visión diferente a la de los demás. Ambos fueron víctimas de injusticias en la jerarquía del cielo, cosa contra la cual luchaba Lucifer ahora, mientras reinaba en este mundo lleno de dolor que no era muy diferente a la fría indiferencia de la tierra.

—Entonces si lo que dice nuestro Señor Lucifer es cierto…— Murmuró, acariciando los tersos pétalos de las flores. Tomó una de ellas en sus manos finas, y la acarició: Para ser una ilusión, era demasiado real — si afirma que la pureza y mi amor por la tranquilidad son mis armas, entonces, yo, yo ejecutaré en medio de un ambiente de paz, nunca de dolor. Sus muertes no serán dolorosas, sino placenteras. Sonaba ridículo e incluso mucho más traicionero que si infligiera dolor; pero es que Moa no soportaba la idea de traer dolor a nadie, sea quien fuere. Si iba a matar, al menos lo haría con un mínimo de sufrimiento.

Los ojos grises de Moa se posaron tristemente en la flor que acariciaba con gestos muy lánguidos. Tocaba sus pétalos con marcada concentración, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas lívidas.

—Supongo que éste es mi destino. Debo aprender a resignarme a lo que me vendrá — murmuraba —. Tal vez así me será más fácil luchar para recuperar lo que una vez fue nuestro.

Se dejó caer entre las flores, todas de diversos colores y especies, cada una con un aroma que la diferenciaba una de otra: rosas, claveles, crisantemos, violetas, dulcamaras, dientes de león, tulipanes, margaritas; toda una increíble flora colorida concentrada en aquel paraje de Edén que Moa invocó en su recinto. Cuando miraba hacia arriba, veía el hermoso cielo, y un sol que brillaba esplendoroso.

—Si alguna vez renazco, que sea en un hermoso prado como éste…— dijo, en un susurro esperanzado.

Pasó varios segundos mirando "al cielo" y luego cerró los ojos, buscando alejar ahora los horribles recuerdos de su corazón que provocaban muchas lágrimas reflejadas no sólo por dentro, sino por fuera.

De repente, una voz perturbó ligeramente la calma que reinaba en el lugar.

—La tranquilidad y hermosura de este recinto, jamás vista en ningún lado del infierno… ¿a qué, o mejor dicho, a quién se las debería atribuir?

Moa se sentó de golpe y trató de localizar al dueño de la voz.

—Moa del Trono, ángel de la quietud…— siguió diciendo la misma voz — tu amor por la belleza y tranquilidad es algo que incluso el supremo señor Lucifer ha sabido respetar, por considerarlo un arma potencialmente peligrosa.

El joven ángel seguía mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente; ¿quién era ése que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad? Incluso su voz le pareció ligeramente conocida.

— ¿Quién eres? — Inquirió Moa, y su voz flotó en eco por todo el lugar.

—Lucifer no nos ha presentado aún— replicó la voz, y finalmente la sombra se dejó ver: era un ángel un poco más alto que Moa, con largos cabellos azules que se levantaban hacia ambos lados de su cabeza en grandes picos; caían en cascada atrás, a veces asemejando más bien las alas de un ave. Su rostro no tenía facciones muy finas, pero si conocidas para Moa, quien le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tú, tú…

—Mi nombre es Belcebú de Serafín — replicó el otro ángel.

« ¿Belcebú? — pensó Moa, sorprendido al reconocer esas facciones —. ¡Pero, pero tú eres Asaliah, a quien no veo desde nuestro exilio del cielo! »

Belcebú sonrió al notar la sorpresa de Moa, así como el reconocimiento en sus bellos ojos grises.

—Leo en tus ojos que te soy bastante familiar. Aunque Belcebú es el nombre con el que todos me conocerán, por ser tú parte de mi pasado, puedes llamarme por mi antiguo nombre: Asaliah de Serafín.

—Asaliah…— murmuró Moa, mirándole atónito, aun sin caber en su asombro, ¡con que Asaliah había estado aquí, después de todo! — ¿Me recuerdas, verdad? ¡Soy yo, Leuviah del Trono!

Belcebú asintió, y se sentó frente a Moa.

—No has cambiado para nada. Tu belleza ha permanecido intacta incluso en el dolor y caos de este infierno — comentó Asaliah, sosteniendo el mentón de su homólogo celestial —. Todo aquel que entra aquí es deformado por la mala energía concentrada en este lugar, sino es que Lucifer se encarga de que así sea. Sólo unos pocos tienen suerte de quedar con un aspecto que se le acerque a algo mínimamente hermoso — acarició la tersa mejilla —. Y tú, Leuviah, has sido uno de esos. Es definitivo, el Señor Lucifer te ha bendecido en todos los aspectos.

El silencio los envolvió momentáneamente, pero no era para nada incómodo; más bien, en él se hicieron amigos.

— ¿Llevas tiempo aquí, Asaliah?

Su compañero hizo una mueca.

—Sí, unas dos o tres semanas antes de que llegaras — miró distraídamente las flores —. Convivo con otros dos ángeles que también fueron despojados de sus puestos en el cielo.

Moa abrió los ojos.

— ¿Más de ellos?

—Así es, Leuviah — afirmó Belcebú —. Sus nombres son Astaroth de Querubín y Eligor de la Virtud; nosotros tres dirigimos las tropas diabólicas de Lucifer, encargadas de la destrucción— miró fijamente a Moa —. No sé por qué razones habrán sido ellos dos expulsados. Tal vez como justo castigo, o como en tu caso — fijó sus ojos celestes en los grises de Moa —, por tan sólo una injusticia.

—Mi señor Lucifer me contó que él también fue expulsado del cielo.

Belcebú permaneció en silencio, digiriendo la información, y como si estuviese comprendiendo algo.

—Con que eso explica también su belleza y el que tenga alas todavía.

—Así es — concedió Moa —. Yo lo había visto cuando recién entré a mi rango de ángel del Trono; ¡imagínate, eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya!

—Con razón también se me hacía familiar. Sabía que había visto su rostro en alguna parte.

Los dos ángeles volvieron a callar, dejando que la calma los envolviera nuevamente. Luego Belcebú retomó la palabra.

—Estás increíblemente hermoso, Leuviah — volvió a mirarle fijamente a los ojos, y recordó cómo fue que había ido a entorpecer las labores que realizaba el joven ángel con tanto amor, sentimiento que todavía se reflejaba en sus ojos grises.

— ¡Cómo dices eso!— exclamó Moa, sonrojándose.

—Lo digo con toda propiedad — La sonrisa de Belcebú se ensanchó —. Y te diré un secreto, Leuviah: la verdadera razón por la que interferí con tus labores en la tierra.

El joven ángel lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Asaliah?

El ángel de largos cabellos azulosos tomó una pequeña flor; la miró detenidamente por unos momentos, y luego acarició la mejilla de Moa con ella.

— ¿Sabes por qué tuve la "genial" idea de estropear tu misión?

Moa negó con la cabeza.

—No, Asaliah, no lo sé.

Belcebú pasó por la pequeña y respingona nariz de Moa los delicados pétalos de la violeta que había agarrado.

—La envidia de la cual te hablaron fue sólo un pretexto que usé. En realidad, no te envidiaba, Leuviah.

El joven ángel lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que en realidad, fingí sentir envidia — Belcebú miró hacia el techo, el cual reflejaba el cielo azul y hermoso —, pero la verdad es que…

Moa lo siguió mirando, expectante.

—Sentía algo muy especial por ti, Leuviah.

El joven ángel miró fijamente a Belcebú. Sus ojos grises se abrieron en absoluta y total sorpresa.

—Asaliah, ¿entonces tú…?

—Así es, Leuviah. Abrigué esos sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, desde el primer instante en que el Supremo Creador te trajo en brazos. —afirmó Belcebú, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia —. Aún puedo recordarlo: llegaste aquí siendo un niño, puesto que así habías muerto. Luego creciste, hasta convertirte en el bello ángel que eres hoy por hoy.

Moa había permanecido en silencio, sintiendo como sus ojos se estaban inundando de lágrimas; Belcebú le estaba recordando esos días hermosos en el cielo, donde ambos habían conocido el amor y la misericordia del Supremo.

—Sé cómo debes estar sintiéndote — el rostro de Belcebú se ensombreció por un momento —. Por mi culpa fuiste expulsado injustamente. Leuviah, tú merecías quedarte, pues tú sólo obrabas por amor.

Se mordió el labio al ver como una tibia lágrima corría por la mejilla de Moa. Se la secó con el dorso de la mano.

—No llores. Ojala pudiese hacer algo para compensarte todo esto que te traje sin necesidad alguna.

Otro silencio, esta vez mucho más largo. Luego, con voz temblorosa pero firme, Moa declaró:

—No te culpes más, Asaliah.

— ¿Qué?

—Asaliah, no fue tu culpa que me expulsaran. Yo, yo sólo quise defenderte porque me dolía tanto verte sufrir. Simplemente no quería verte así. Más que deber, el hacer sentir bien a otros y darles amor, es un modo de vida —mi modo de vida—, y yo fui expulsado tan sólo por hacer lo que mejor sé hacer — miró fijamente los ojos azulosos de Belcebú, quien le miraba boquiabierto —. Así que no pienses que te odio porque crea que por ti me expulsaron. Además, tampoco puedo odiar, no puedo. No llegué a odiar la injusticia de nuestro Supremo, menos voy a odiarte a ti.

El ángel hablaba apresuradamente, pero sin titubear, mostrando una firme convicción en sus ideas. Belcebú —quien aún sostenía la violeta entre sus dedos— le miraba también con la misma fijeza y aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Leuviah — susurró, y se acercó mucho más a su compañero. Rozó los labios y las pálidas mejillas con los pétalos de la violeta. Miró divertido como el otro se reía, posiblemente por las cosquillas que le provocaba la flor. Cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca, tomó su rostro con una mano; su piel era tan delicada como la de un bebé. El otro, inocente, se dejó hacer, aun sin caer en las intenciones de su compañero.

—Sentía algo especial por ti, Leuviah…— comenzó a explicarle Belcebú — pero no hallaba como llamar tu atención, ya que tu inocencia te impedía percatarte de estas cosas. Te sumergías en tu afán de traer la paz en todos lados, incluso entre nosotros los ángeles.

El otro escuchaba en silencio; en ese instante, los ojos se le veían grandes, grisáceos y luminosos.

—Aún siento ese algo especial —prosiguió Belcebú —. Y ahora que estás aquí, me siento feliz.

Tras decir esto, besó a Moa en los labios; eran tan suaves y aun parecían retener antiguos vestigios de su pureza. Luego de minutos que parecieron eternos, ambos ángeles caídos se separaron al fin; el ángel del Trono se le quedo mirando con mucho asombro retratado en sus ojos grises, pero nada que delatara rechazo o asco. Se llevó los dedos finos a los labios.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Eso fue un beso, Leuviah — repuso Belcebú con una sonrisa —. Un beso es una muestra de amor.

Al oír esa palabra tan familiar, Moa sonrió.

—Ya entiendo. Por eso los humanos se besaban; los padres de familia, las parejas que se querían mucho…

—Así es — afirmó Belcebú, sin dejar de sonreír —. Pero no confundas: depende de quien sea, tú besas en un lugar determinado. Si eres hijo o hija, besas a tus padres en la mejilla o en la frente. Igualmente lo hacen ellos contigo. Ahora, si eres la madre o el padre, besarás a tu pareja en los labios o las mejillas; ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

El otro asintió, radiante. Dos rosas silvestres se dibujaron en sus mejillas lívidas.

—Y como yo siento algo bonito por ti, puedo besarte en los labios — le dijo, acercándose de nuevo a Moa, y cogiéndole las manos, envolviéndoselas en las suyas; eran dedos delicados y finos.

Moa —que reaccionaba con las demostraciones de amor— se recostó del hombro de Belcebú, suspirando. Su largo cabello azabache bañó con su tersura infinita el hombro y el antebrazo de su compañero.

—Supongo que todo ocurre por una razón, ¿no es cierto, Asaliah…?— inquirió Moa, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Así es — respondió el otro, perdido en el calor que sentía por la cercanía del joven Moa. Se volteó y volvió a tomar su precioso rostro entre sus manos; se sintió volar al mirar esos preciosos ojos grises, de largas pestañas, ese cabello que suavemente cubría un poco de su rostro, esa boca fina. Todos esos detalles en conjunto le enloquecían de una manera indescriptible.

—Los ángeles no habrían tolerado que yo me enamorase de ti, Leuviah, así que preferí que pensaran que te envidiaba. No quería hacerte sufrir ni que la emprendieran contigo.

Y en verdad, prefería cargar con todo el escarnio con tal de que no le hicieran nada a su compañero, aunque al final hubiese dado lo mismo, ¿o tal vez no? Eso nunca lo sabrían.

«Eso no importa ya…— pensó Asaliah —. Leuviah está aquí conmigo, como siempre soñé…»

Acostó a Moa de espaldas sobre un hermoso lecho de flores que yacía no muy lejos de ellos; aspiró su aroma y el de las flores, mezclado con el dulce almizcle proveniente del cuerpo del inocente ángel del Trono, quien le rodeaba con sus brazos.

Moa pudo sentir el cuerpo de Belcebú: era fuerte, atlético, puesto que era un serafín, la raza de ángeles que se caracterizaba por hacer arder a todos aquellos que los miraban. Recordó que tenía seis alas muy grandes: dos para cubrir sus ojos, dos para cubrir sus pies y dos para volar.

Pero ahora no había rastros de esas alas, seguramente porque se le habían desgarrado durante la caída al infierno; o probablemente fueron las llamas que se las calcinaron.

—Asaliah…— suspiró Moa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su compañero acarició la nívea piel de su cuello con los labios, aspirando su delicioso aroma. Alrededor de ellos, las mariposas seguían revoloteando en las flores, y los pájaros cantaban, deleitando con su hermoso trino.

—Estás tan lleno de paz, mi amado Leuviah…— dijo Belcebú — y aun tan lleno del más puro amor. Entonces, permíteme hacer al fin lo que mi corazón siempre quiso hacer…

Moa abrazó a Belcebú fuertemente, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida de ángel. Luego, en voz baja, susurró.

—Te extrañé tanto, Asaliah. Me desgarró el verte gritar cuando caías al infierno. Cuando fui a parar a la tierra, no dejaba de preguntarme dónde estabas…

El serafín sintió a su compañero llorar, y secó rápidamente esas lágrimas tibias que corrían por su rostro. Luego besó suavemente su nariz.

—Aquí estoy, Leuviah. En el infierno, pero estoy. Ahora que estás a mi lado siento que tengo una nueva motivación para vivir. Me diste ya una razón para hacerlo…

Tímidamente, Moa alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos grises en los azules de Belcebú.

— ¿Te quedarás siempre conmigo?

—Sí, Leuviah. Me quedaré contigo por siempre y para siempre. Hasta que las muerte nos envíe a la nada.

—O quizás a un reino mejor — suspiró Moa, abrazándolo y recostando su cabeza en el pecho del otro —. A donde sea, pero iremos juntos.

—Sí, juntos — respondió Belcebú, mirándolo; luego cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la paz, la calidez del lugar, que tan sólo era un reflejo de todo el amor y tranquilidad de Leuviah, ahora conocido como Moa del Trono.

Pasó un tiempo y Lucifer al fin puso en marcha su terrible venganza: obtuvo la ayuda de la diosa Eris, el dios Poseidón y Efebo Abel —tres entidades divinas que habían sido vencidas por Atenea y sus santos de bronce— para tomar venganza contra ellos. Entonces los cuatro ángeles destructores fueron a obedecer las órdenes de su amo, Lucifer.

—No se les olvide— había dicho Lucifer antes de despacharlos a puntos estratégicos de su templo infernal —. Debemos recuperar lo que se nos ha arrebatado, y sólo será si derrotamos a la diosa Atenea y sus guerreros de bronce.

Como era de esperarse, mientras Atenea escalaba el templo sufriendo terribles tormentos, los ángeles destructores debían interponerse en el camino de los caballeros de bronce que estaban afanados intentando salvar a su diosa de una muerte trágica y segura.

—Estaré bien— le dijo Moa a un preocupado Belcebú —. Vamos a cumplir con nuestro deber, y vendrán tiempos mejores, te lo aseguro.

—Leuviah… ¿estás seguro?

—Sí— asintió el ángel del trono, confiado en su poder, aunque no fuera tan agresivo como sus compañeros —. Todo estará bien. Nos reuniremos pronto.

Belcebú no lo dejó alejarse. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló contra su cuerpo; lo hizo mirarle a los ojos.

—Estaré esperándote— le dijo en voz baja —. Leuviah…

Dicho esto, lo besó en los labios. Se demoró en el gesto, porque no tenía idea si volverían vivos de esta batalla. Probablemente sería el último beso…

—Volveré— dijo Moa cuando logró zafarse del abrazo. Retrocedió lentamente y se desvaneció en medio de una estela de mariposas…

La verdad él no deseaba preocupar a Asaliah. Al momento de despedirse, había percibido claramente la preocupación en sus ojos. Quizás porque pensaba que no sería tan fuerte debido a su naturaleza tranquila.

«Pero el señor Lucifer me dio armas para luchar, así que todo estará bien— pensó mientras se materializaba frente a su oponente —. Volveré a tu lado pronto, Asaliah…»

Mientras le llegaba un poderoso torrente helado, pudo percatarse que se llamaba Hyoga de Cisne, un joven que había perdido a su madre en un trágico naufragio. Durante los breves instantes que estuvo congelado, lo miró a los ojos azules y vio en su mente los terribles recuerdos de ese nefasto evento que cambió su vida para siempre: el niño gritando desaforado mientras la mujer se despedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estuvo a punto de sentir lástima por este mortal y su terrible vicisitud, pero debía mantenerse enfocado en la labor que le fue encomendada.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero no me haces daño con ese ataque, Hyoga— le dijo desde su trampa helada. El caballero lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Soy el cazador de almas— repuso, usando su cosmoenergía para reventar el hielo que lo rodeaba —. Soy Moa del Trono, ángel de la quietud, caballero.

— ¡Voy a destruirte ahora mismo, no vas a impedir que salve a Atenea de las garras de Lucifer! —replicó agresivamente. Moa sonrió con cierto aire de indulgencia.

—Voy a mostrarte por qué me llaman el cazador de almas…— dijo en un hilo de voz mientras invocaba su técnica basada en su antigua naturaleza celestial —. Fantasía demoníaca…

Inmediatamente un hermoso valle rodeó al caballero del cisne, seguido de la aparición de su madre. Por un momento lo vio alelado, contento, a pesar de la confusión que lo embargaba. Entonces aprovechaba en esos instantes para golpearlo sin él saber lo que ocurría.

_Ya no tendrás que llorar por vivir en este horrible infierno ni sufrir la frialdad de la tierra. Volverás a ser feliz, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?_

La voz de Lucifer retumbaba en su mente mientras golpeaba al confundido y ahora triste caballero del cisne. Además, podía ver con claridad a Asaliah.

«Pronto…»

Cuando vio a Hyoga moribundo en el piso, sonaron las campanas del Ángelus, el sonido de la antesala de la muerte.

«Pronto estaré contigo, Asaliah»

De repente, para su sorpresa, Hyoga se levantaba y planeaba alzarle la mano al recuerdo de su madre. Moa estaba asombrado, pues nunca jamás habían descubierto su ataque.

— ¿Acaso dices que vas a destruir lo más preciado de tu corazón, caballero? —insistió el ángel, escudándose tras la alucinación de Natassia, la madre de su oponente —. Si lo haces, destruirás su recuerdo, nunca más lo tendrás…

—Eso no me importa. Mi deber es salvar a Atenea y a la tierra, aun a costa de destruir lo más hermoso que tengo en mi corazón— repuso el caballero.

«No… no…» pensó Moa al ver venir un torrente helado que lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo acabó. La ilusión se desvaneció y el ángel ahora yacía en el suelo. Había sido vencido por un mortal que a la final, obraba también por amor a la tierra y a su diosa regente.

—Hyoga… ¿qué es lo que le da tanto valor a los caballeros del zodíaco? —musitó con su último aliento antes de desvanecerse y sentir que se iba a la nada misma.

«Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Asaliah… señor Lucifer… les he… fallado…»

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —gritó Belcebú, sintiendo como la esencia de Leuviah se desvanecía. La ira lo recorrió de pies a cabeza —. ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR, MALDITOS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE!

Conjuró su caballo espectral y arribó en el preciso instante en que uno de esos guerreros se acercaba a la diosa Atenea, malherida y rota por los gruesos espinos que la estaban desgarrando. Se le atravesó, dispuesto a matarlo de una vez por todas.

«Van a pagármelas todas. No sólo nos arrebatarán lo que nuestro señor Lucifer quiere darnos, sino que también me han arrebatado lo que más quería en este mundo…»

Recordó la sonrisa de Leuviah, su inocencia. Nadie nunca lo sabría, nadie lo entendería…

—Debería admirar tu valor, pero eso no impedirá que te mate, caballero pegaso— le dijo al joven de cabello oscuro y ojos impetuosos. En el momento en que se disponía a golpearlo, una luz brillante lo cegó por unos instantes. Al abrirlos, ese joven ostentaba una armadura de oro salida de la nada.

— ¡No me rendiré! —exclamó, dispuesto a darle el golpe final… pero cuando se acercó, una gran cosmoenergía concentrada en un torrente potente y mortal lo envolvió. Sintió que era su fin.

— ¡NO!

«Leuviah, perdóname. No pude darte nada de lo que te prometí… — pensó mientras se iba desvaneciendo —. No sé a dónde habrás ido, pero a donde sea, yo te seguiré…»

**Fin**

1 Significa "Dios que socorre a los pecadores"

2 Significa "Dios justo que señala la verdad"


End file.
